


The Hero Called Sides (BNHA/MHA AU)

by TheTeamJBJBLABMB



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series), 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders Has Panic Attacks, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders Needs a Hug, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders is a Sweetheart, Anxious Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Caring Logic | Logan Sanders, Chaotic Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders & Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders Are Twins, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders is Extra, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders is a Good Friend, Deceit | Janus Sanders Has Heterochromia, Deceit | Janus Sanders Has Vitiligo, Human Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Human Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Human Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Human Deceit | Janus Sanders, Human Logic | Logan Sanders, Human Morality | Patton Sanders, I couldn't bear to make deku give up his dream, Insecure Logic | Logan Sanders, Logic | Logan Sanders Is A Good Friend, Logic | Logan Sanders is Bad at Feelings, Midoriya Izuku Does Not Have One for All Quirk, Midoriya Izuku is Not a Hero, Midoriya Izuku is a Ray of Sunshine, Morality | Patton Sanders is a Good Friend, Morality | Patton Sanders is a Sweetheart, Morally Neutral Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Morally Neutral Deceit | Janus Sanders, Other, Protective Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Protective Deceit | Janus Sanders, Sympathetic Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Sympathetic Deceit | Janus Sanders, Thomas is kicking arse, and izuku is not getting in the way, and knowing how overpowered those abilities are in the scp au, but Thomas is the main hero, he's a support hero, if you've see my scp au then the powers each side has are gonna be familiar, so...yeah. If we're gonna have BAMF Thomas and sides, techincally, we can't have BAMF deku too, you can guess what kind of BAMF thomas and his sides are gonna be
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:55:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26932492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheTeamJBJBLABMB/pseuds/TheTeamJBJBLABMB
Summary: Thomas Sanders knows he's not a normal kid the moment he splits into six others, all of which having their own developed quirks. Thomas isn't sure how to feel about the amount of power that some of his sides have over the world. He just knows that these sides are the same friends he had believed to be imaginary so many years ago, and now, he had them.And he wasn't about to let them go.Even if UA was going to be a little bit more complicated with the new additions.
Relationships: Not Decided
Comments: 35
Kudos: 95





	1. Prologue

Thomas had always known he wasn’t normal. He had seen quirks that allowed people to make copies of themselves, and he had seen quirks that could be given small quirks, like the person he’d seen on T.V who had made a bunch of sentient stuffed animals that all had the ability to make more of each other. But this...his ability was on a different level.   
He didn’t consider the copies of himself ‘clones’ but rather ‘sides’, since each of them had their own unique personality, and with it, their own unique quirk. It was alarming, however, exactly how powerful his sides were.   
While Thomas himself was quirkless other than the ability to release his sides, each of the copies of himself had different quirks, the power levels something most of the doctor’s that tested him couldn’t fathom. The powers his sides had could make Thomas one of the most complacent people on Earth, if he wanted to be.  
The first side he had gotten to know was Patton. Happy, bubbly, and friendly with all who approached him, his first side had the ability to remove negative emotions from people. This did not automatically make them happy, but it did allow them to have that opportunity, and Thomas was incredibly grateful for the small blasts of happiness that Patton channeled through him when the side was re-fused with Thomas.   
The second side he’d gotten to know was Logan. Logan was a lot colder, more reserved, though he did occasionally show emotion when the situation called for it. Logan’s quirk gave him infinite knowledge, something that terrified Thomas. Things he had never learned about, events that had happened so far into the past that many didn’t remember them unless they were brought up in a history class, and even the smallest of details, Logan’s quirk had been compared to Nezu’s a lot over the years, and at this point, Thomas knew he might need to talk to Nezu about it. This knowledge was useful however. Logan never forgot this info, and though he didn’t help Thomas often because he considered it ‘cheating’ he did give Thomas the valuable info he needed to succeed anyhow.   
His third was Janus, by far the one he was most wary about. He trusted him, of course, but Janus’ ability to stop time through surrounding certain places with time fields was a little unnerving. He could place a time field around an area, and stop time, and while time would continue moving everywhere else, that area wouldn’t move. He could stop all movement on Earth if he wanted. Thomas had never had to worry about anything, really, since Janus could freeze time for everyone but Thomas, giving him more time to study if he needed to. The ability was useful, Logan had pointed out, and when Thomas saw Janus flush with barely concealed joy, Thomas’ trust in Janus cemented.   
He’d met Virgil after Janus, since the other often hid by Janus in an effort to calm his anxiety. The inability to be harmed when time was frozen was very appealing to someone who constantly worried about being hurt. Not that Virgil couldn’t defend himself if need be, what with the semi-sentient shadow beings that could lift, fight, and maneuver around, unhindered by normal effects.   
Roman and Remus had been the curve-ball that had really challenged Thomas’ morals. Both of them shared the ability to create any object their heart desired, though the size of the object made things more difficult. Roman had once said that they’d tried to make an elephant, which was when things finally got more difficult. Thomas hoped they’d never have to make anything that big, then. The twins- as they were called- had the ability to produce anything Thomas wanted, and with that ability, Thomas would never have to do anything at all.   
He did anyway.  
He wanted to go to U.A. and be a hero. He wanted to be known for more than just his quirks. He wanted to be known as someone people could trust. He’d had enough of people with quirks like his sitting back!  
Which was why Thomas was currently standing in front of U.A. High, backpack straps clutched in his hands as he started forward towards his new life. He would prove himself worthy of the quirks he’d been given if it was the last thing he did.   
He was gratified to know his sides agreed.  
\----  
The room they were ushered into was crowded, and Thomas knew he’d made a good decision telling his sides to stay fused with him until the entrance exam actually began, because he knew Virgil would’ve freaked out if he’d been out in these conditions. Thousands of potential classmates, some glaring and sneering, and some smiling and welcoming. All of their eyes trained on the man with the wild blonde hair in the center stage. His voice as he addressed them was loud, and while he seemed very enthusiastic, the students around Thomas remained silent even when prompted to speak. Thomas pushed down Patton’s request to come out, leaving Logan to explain to the other side exactly why it would be embarrassing if he popped up to shout back. Thomas couldn’t contain his smile, however.   
According to Janus, enjoying yourself was the first step to self-care.  
Though Thomas was pretty sure self-care did not translate to the pressure that came with taking the written exams. Even with Logan’s occasional help and his urges to study over the past week (aided by Janus freezing everyone to give Thomas more time) he still felt a little less confident in himself when he finally took the tests. Luckily, though he wouldn’t ‘help him cheat’ Logan told him later that he should’ve gotten an excellent grade with the answers he’d given. The next few hours were bright.   
The practical exam was a lot more...explosive. Points assigned to each student for taking down robots, while a pretty simple concept, directly hit Thomas’ morals yet again. Should he let Janus-  
Ah. Too late.  
The time field was put into place, and everyone around Thomas froze, their faces twisted into the same expressions they’d been wearing as everything slowed to a stop. Thomas couldn’t contain his laughter at that, seeing some using their quirks already. One boy, glasses similar to the ones Logan wore, was using engines built into his legs!  
“Okay. What are we doing?”   
His sides emerged, all of them standing around him in a rough circle. Remus was bouncing up and down, shaking Roman in a way that must be making the prince-like side dizzy. “We should make our own robot, and have Virgil take some down with his shadow dudes!”   
Logan shook his head, his eyes rolling. “We need to leave some of the robots behind for the other testers. I have the necessary calculations already in mind for how many we can take out before we have to stop. You must also remember that while we can freeze time to plan right now, the cameras used to supervise the students during this test need to pick up the destruction of the robots.”   
“So…” Patton grinned. “Let’s make the robot! But we’ll make it small, and we’ll put Virgil, Logan, and Thomas in it, so they can pilot together!”   
Thomas smiled, sitting back to watch his sides work. He loved when they came together like this.   
The robot they made was smaller compared to the robots of the entrance exam, but Logan had told them it didn’t need to be big to serve its purpose, so they focused on making the size comfortable for all three of them to fit into the control hatch.   
When it was finally finished, Thomas piled into the robot with Virgil and Logan, fusing the others within himself. “Let’s do this!” he shouted finally, his mind clear from the jumble of doubts that normally whipped through it. Logan nodded, clutching the controls firmly. Virgil slipped his shadows out of the arm holes, his expression a mixture of excitement and nervousness. Thomas made sure to give a reassuring smile back, and then they were off, Janus’ time field collapsing around them as the robot launched away from the starting line.   
“They’re so surprised, Thomas!” Remus’ thoughts came through Thomas’ mind as a screech, though he was used to it by now. “Some of them are just staring at you guys!” he added, startling Thomas into laughter as he looked back to confirm that Remus wasn’t lying. The students still standing on the starting line looked so confused, as if they couldn’t believe what they were seeing.   
They probably couldn’t.   
“Off to a great start,” Logan murmured, sending them into lift-off and steering them towards their first target.


	2. Just How Powerful Is This Kid??

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thomas is accepted into U.A. as a special circumstance, and finally gets the opportunity to meet Principal Nezu, who is curious about the student who already has a giant reputation.

“Hello, Thomas. I’m glad you agreed to come here today,” Nezu smiled, and Shota Aizawa wondered how the principal could function that happily without at least four cups of coffee. The other heroes in the staff room seemed just as excited, their eyes darting from Nezu to the boy sitting on the other head of the table. Thomas Sanders...an enigma for sure.   
“I couldn’t really refuse!” Sanders gave a responding grin. “I think I’m just as curious about you as you are about me.” His eyes told Shota all he needed to know. This boy had seen right through them.   
“I can’t fathom why. If rumors are to be believed, you have a part of you that knows more than I shall ever know, Mr. Sanders. Speaking of that, I’d like to request a full audience with everyone, if you don’t mind?”   
Sanders’ smile got slightly wider, and then his features began pulling, splitting, until six different bodies stood in a half-circle around their host. Sanders gestured to the chairs on either side of him, and the bodies that were still cementing fully began moving, sitting down in the seats as directed, their eyes on Nezu.   
Each response was so different, and either Sanders was a good actor, and these really were different entities. Shota had had doubts about the boy’s abilities since he saw them in the entrance exam, and while he knew there was no other excuse for the robot that had suddenly appeared thanks to the boy, he couldn’t fathom each of these ‘sides’ being anything but clones. Their greetings...might skew that.   
“Hello, Principal! It’s nice to meet you!” A clone with a blue polo and cardigan.  
“Good Afternoon, Sir.” A clone with a black dress shirt and blue striped tie.  
“Good Afternoon, Nezu.” A clone with a black coat and yellow ruffled shirt.   
“...Hi.” a clone with a black hoodie, purple squares stitched on it.  
“Hello, Principal!” Two clones with opposite colored theatre outfits.  
Shota felt just a little more awake. Impossible.   
Nezu’s smile didn’t fade, and he responded to each one politely. “It seems you already know me, so I suppose that particular introduction is unneeded. The purpose of this meeting is a bit of...context. We were quite confused by your display in the entrance exam, and looked into you as a person. You’ve been through quite a bit of testing.”   
The clones and Sanders all flinched; Nezu’s face turned sympathetic.   
“I apologize for bringing such things up, Mr. Sanders. I simply wished to ask, in a rather roundabout way, if we could have your names and a demonstration of your abilities?”   
Glances were shared between the identical-looking boys, and when they finally seemed to come to a solution to whatever conflict they were having, they all gave a small nod, the cloaked one gesturing for the cardigan wearing clone to go first. Apparently that was all it took, and he rose. “I’m Patton! It’s nice to meet you!” The clone- Patton- moved towards Shota, his eyes turning concerned. “So much turmoil. This might feel a bit weird.” Patton’s eyes lit up, and Shota felt a tingle in his mind, spreading down to the rest of his body. He felt less tired suddenly, and he felt a happiness he hadn’t felt in quite some time surge through his body. He smiled, before catching himself and covering his mouth. “What did you just do?”  
“Patton! I told you to warn people before you did that!”   
“Sorry, Thomas! I forgot! Are you alright, Mr. Aizawa? I know the removal can throw people for a loop!” Patton looked extremely worried, but Shota waved him off.   
“I’m fine. Just let it go. Please.”   
The positive emotions faded back into exhaustion, though it was a little lighter.   
“Well, I should’ve probably explained before I did that. I can remove negative emotions. I’m sorry I did that so abruptly, sir.” Patton patted Shota’s shoulder reassuringly, before skipping back to his seat, settling into it, which cued the formally dressed side to rise.  
“I’m Logan. Your ability is alike to mine, Principal Nezu. I’ve been told I have infinite knowledge.”   
Someone snorted. Logan glanced towards the noise.   
“Pormila Garrison. You’ve taught at U.A for over five years, and you’re often considered one of the nicest teachers because you help each student individually. You have a husband and two sons, though you’re considering adopting a little girl named Sarah from the orphanage a few miles away from your house. You believe my ability to be a joke because infinite knowledge must be impossible, but I’m quite sure you’ve never been through a test in which you had to name every single continent, state, country, city, county, district, and even specific landmarks for each of the aforementioned groups. I also doubt you’ve ever passed a test at that level without using a search engine, something they made sure I had no access to. I passed with all questions correct, proving that I’ve beaten Nezu’s score on it as well. Your snort offends my intelligence, and I’d request you keep your schoolyard actions to yourself while you’re in a professional workplace,” Logan pushed his glasses up again, his glare to the women stone cold, and Shota felt a shiver of fear at his declarations. Smarter than Nezu? Was that true?  
Nezu’s nod was confirmation enough.  
With Logan sitting down, the cloaked side rose, his expression neutral.   
“My name is Janus. I would say it’s a pleasure, but some of you-” Janus glanced towards Pormila. “-do not deserve that pleasure. As you probably concluded from the entrance exam, I have the ability to stop time. I’m not quite sure how to demonstrate such a thing, however.”  
Nezu stood, grabbing a few items from around the table and moving towards Janus. “I will throw these objects. If my conclusions are correct, your time field will freeze them in place before they fall.”   
Janus nodded, and Nezu tossed the objects, face unchanging when they continued to float even as his hands pulled away. “Fascinating.” he whispered, taking the items from the air and giving an acknowledging nod to Janus as he placed them back on the table. “And you?” he looked over towards Clone with the patchwork hoodie, who seemed to shrink into himself.  
“Um...I’m Virgil…”  
“Do you have anxiety, Virgil?”   
“Yes, sir.”   
“Take you time, please. This is not meant to be stressful. We just want to understand you,” Nezu sat patiently as Virgil was consoled by the other sides, and leaned forward only slightly in anticipation when Virgil summoned a figure made of darkness in the palm of his hand. More shadow figures appeared around the room, lifting different objects, piling on top of each other’s shoulders, and even patting the shoulders or heads of the heroes around the table. Finally, the shadows faded away, and Virgil sat back down. “I can control them. They’re pretty sentient because they act on my extreme emotions, and they can interact just fine with the world.”   
Sanders gave a gentle smile to his side. “Virgil over here is the reason I’m not afraid of the dark anymore. Kinda hard to be when you live around it,” he gave a small laugh, and Shota noticed Virgil relaxing, looking quite satisfied.   
The last two to rise did so together, and their voices came out as a trade.   
“/Hello, Principal Nezu-!/”   
“-We are Roman-”  
“-And Remus!”  
“/Nice to meet you!/” they both said in unison, and Nezu returned the sentiment, his gaze filled with curiosity.   
Roman- the one in the white outfit with the red sash- placed his palms together, a dull green glow forming between them, fading away after a few seconds, leaving a box in its place. Remus- the one in the black outfit with the green sash- copied his twin’s movements, and when the red glow faded, he was holding a small gecko that he placed gently on the table. The objects began getting bigger and bigger, before a giant dollhouse appeared, and the boys turned back to Nezu. “/We have the same quirk, as you can see!/”   
“I can indeed! So, you can create anything, I assume? Are there restrictions?”   
The two nodded, and Thomas could sense their excitement.   
“These two are fanboying, so I’ll say we’ve tested that. It starts getting more and more difficult when they go above the size of an elephant. Luckily, I don’t see the need to go that large anyhow, unless of course, you count the size of the robot we used in the exam.”   
While Nezu and Sanders kept talking, Shota found himself watching the sides interact with each other, laughing about something that had made Logan flush with what Shota saw as embarrassment.   
In such a short amount of time, Shota had been shown something he’d never imagined seeing in all his years of teaching. Later, after Sanders left, Shota would approach Nezu, asking the question he’d been stopping himself from asking the entire meeting.   
“Just how powerful is this kid??”   
“Much more than anyone can fathom, Eraserhead. We still haven’t seen it all.”  
“Jeezus.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Requests are open on my request piece, or in the comments if you'd like.   
> I got a little rushed thanks to writers block, but I hope this chapter is liked anyhow! This is really just a chance to see what the sides' abilities look like to the outside eye.


	3. Class 1-A

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thomas and Co. are introduced to Class 1-A. Alternatively, Class 1-A adapts to having an unusually powerful ally.

It felt weird to have all of them out at once. Even though Thomas had done it before, the feeling of his mind splitting still stayed true to its strangeness. He could still feel their powers, the infinite knowledge under his skin, the euphoria Pat kept sending him, the anxiety Virgil caused accidently, all of it. They were parts of him, parts of a whole, and he was so used to them talking in his mind that when they suddenly talked both within his brain and outside of it, he found himself reeling.  
Luckily, he’d had years to get used to this.   
Especially since, according to Nezu, his sides should remain with him most of the time.   
Entering class 1-A, he could see that everyone froze as soon as they saw him, and he held up his hand, smiling gently, receiving varying responses. He let his gaze roam around the room, locking on different people as Logan identified everyone for him, before nodding politely and entering the sliding door, slipping into a desk in front of a rather angry-looking blonde.   
“Hello,” he said politely, and he felt the tension in the room dissipate.  
One by one, he was introduced to the members of his new class, and when introductions were done- besides the glaring blonde- he found himself on the end of a few rather curious gazes.  
“So, we know you’re friendly with us, but do your...um...sides? Do they have any preferences?” Kaminari asked, and Thomas found himself laughing quietly at the question.  
“Already playing favorites, Kaminari?” he snorted.  
Kaminari flushed.   
Rolling his eyes without a trace of annoyance, Thomas glanced around the room a few times, waiting for the normal responses in his mind. “Roman is swooning for Kirishima, though I’m not sure if it’s the confidence or the hair,” he waited for the boy’s responding guffaws to die down with a smile, before continuing. “Logan is enjoying Iida’s outlook and formality, though that’s not surprising.”  
Iida puffed up under the praise, and Thomas noted that, already planning compliments he could give the other boy to bring his self-esteem up.  
“Patton loves all of you, but he’s so much of a dad that if he didn’t, I think I would combust,” more laughs, more smiles. He could tell the others were enjoying this. “And Virgil seems to like Tokoyami and Asui-”   
“-Call me Tsu!-”  
“-Tsu. Virgil enjoys the quiet and supportive people, so Tsu isn’t that surprising, and I think he likes Tokoyami for a mixture of that and his quirk. Your quirks are pretty similar, really. Both of you deal with shadows, though I think Dark Shadow is more sentient than the ones Virgil makes.”   
Tokoyami’s eyes widened slightly, but that was the only thing that betrayed his surprise.   
“Janus takes a little longer to trust people, so he doesn’t have a ‘favorite’ yet, but given time, I’m sure he’ll develop one. Oh, and Remus thinks that anybody with a chaotic streak is going to be a friend of his, so Ashido, you’ve got into his good books already,” the mentioned girl’s grin widened, and Thomas gave her a small one in return.   
“You’ll be able to talk to them more in training. For now, though, Logan is letting me know that we’ve got a person moving down the hallways grumbling about how long we’re going to take to quiet down, so I think we should get ready.”  
Class 1-A was seated before Aizawa even entered the room.   
Thomas gave a nod of recognition that Aizawa returned, and the lesson began.   
\----  
Thomas hadn’t expected training to start so soon, but he found himself excited for it. A chance to beat his old grades, back when his mind was a mess, and his ability got him ‘disqualified for being too strong’. He was sick of that. He wanted to be able to show them what he was made of, and his scores, filled with N/As...they didn’t do him justice.   
When they reached the field, and Aizawa gave him the signal they had developed for the class training sessions, Thomas began to unfuse, letting his sides separate from his body. It was such a fast process that most wouldn’t notice- one second he was alone, and the next, he was in a group, surrounded by familiar feelings.   
Yes...Thomas loved this.   
Aizawa handed the ball to Patton first, who juggled it gently between his palms before glancing towards the off-field where the blonde- he’d been told his name was Bakugou- stood glaring, spitting out insults. Patton sighed, turning on his heel, and tossing the ball as far away from himself as possible, just as Thomas did, smiling when it went farther than he’d expected.   
Of course, the ball went to Logan next, and the master of trajectory knew immediately where he needed to aim, how hard he needed to throw. His throw, though hindered by his normal human body, flew farther than Patton’s had.   
Roman took the ball with a dramatic flourish, summoning a cannon to his side. Slipping the ball into where the cannonball would normally be, he lit the cannon, and sat back as it fired off into the distance, disappearing from sight. He giggled a little as the ball retracted back to Aizawa, and then handed it to Virgil.   
Virgil stepped into place and conjured a shadow being from the ground, handing the ball to it. “Please, throw that as far as you can.”   
The shadow turned, and threw the ball. It went farther than Roman’s, though the other side didn’t seem to mind, instead cheering as Aizawa read out the number. “Nice job Virgil!” he exclaimed, and Virgil flushed, eye shadow shifting from shadowed black to a bright light lavender.   
Janus shoved Remus forward, gesturing for him to go, and Remus grinned maniacally, stepping up to the plate. He created a little rocket for the ball, loading it inside, and then setting it off. He waited for a moment, and when Aizawa’s system registered an infinity, he smirked, letting the ball drop onto the ground. “Wouldn’t want your ball to be lost.”   
It was Janus’ turn next, and he glanced over towards Aizawa, smiling ruefully. “While I would love to demonstrate the level my ability can go to, I could stop time and travel to the other side of the world if I wanted to. I don’t want to do that much for a simple demonstration however, so I’m afraid this isn’t an option.”   
Aizawa knew that would be the answer, and gave a small incline of his head.   
Janus returned it, turning to rejoin the main group.  
The next few hours would be chaotic, filled with work-outs and scores being made for the first time.   
And Thomas would enjoy every second of it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope I did the characters justice and that you enjoyed them!  
> Requests for any works you'd like for Sanders Sides are still open as usual!  
> Thank you!


	4. The Start And The Costumes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thomas and Sides officially start U.A., and finally get their costumes!

According to Mr. Aizawa, the person who came in last place for the testing would be immediately removed from class 1-A, and Thomas watched with a twisted sense of relief. The vibes that he’d gotten from Logan when the side’s eyes had landed on Mineta were ones he never wanted to feel again, and he was quite glad the boy was going to be farther away from Thomas than his spot at a desk two rows behind him.  
So, when they returned to the classroom, the perverted boy’s desk remained empty, which Thomas found himself rather thankful for, since he could only just stand the loudness of Present Mic, who taught their English class. He found that Logan was especially sympathetic to his ears, allowing Remus to create an inconspicuous pair of earplugs while Logan translated the lecture to Thomas instead.   
It was only thanks to his sides that Thomas had managed to get everything he needed to get in that class. No offence to Present Mic, of course.   
The lunch room was as loud as any cafeteria Thomas had sat in, and he found it hard to hear his sides’ voices for a while, but he was suitably distracted by class 1-A, who had gravitated towards him over time, and seemed to attach to him at the hip now. The table was full of noise, but for once, Thomas found himself enjoying the chaos. This class wasn’t so bad.   
Years ago, before he’d come to U.A., he’d gone to a smaller middle school, one filled with judgmental bullies who respected power to an extent, but still found something to insult. In Thomas’ case, they targeted his apparent quirklessness. While the sides could channel their powers through his body, and through their own when they unfused, Thomas himself was quirkless, dependent on his sides for protection and power. Logan told Thomas that his lack of quirk didn’t matter, that they would protect him no matter what, but the bullies’ teasing still stung.   
He ignored it however. That wasn’t present at U.A. In fact, U.A. seemed to admire his power instead of jesting, and he found himself with a true group of allies.  
The sides knew what was coming next, and by extension, so did Thomas. Their afternoon classes were training, and there was one particular surprise that the other students weren’t clued in on. He knew, though, and the staff knew he was aware of All Might. Logan didn’t care if the man was an all-powerful superhero. No info was secret from Thomas, and while All Might told him there was no hard feelings, that it was fine that he knew, he still found himself wondering if the Number One Hero wasn’t being as truthful as he could be.   
The door to 1-A burst open, and All Might swung into the doorframe, his muscled form a strange sight in the narrow frame. “I AM HERE!!” he announced dramatically, and in his head, Roman swooned, Patton cheered, and Janus snorted, stifling laughter.   
Thomas let a small grin escape, but he knew what this meant.   
Training was about to begin.   
\----  
The cases that emerged from the wall were introduced to the students as the costumes they had filled out requests for on their quirk registration and before-school form. Each side had filled this particular sheet out, and Thomas found himself wondering what they had picked.   
When everyone split off to change, Thomas simply wore his normal training outfit, though he had sown a star on the front, since he’d wanted to give it a little touch of his own. If there was one thing he and Logan shared, it was a fascination with the stars.   
Done with that, he emerged from the locker rooms to see how his sides were faring, finding himself struck speechless, through a mixture of amusement and amazement.  
Patton was wearing a cat hoodie, with a little hood and everything, something Thomas found adorable. He was still in his normal jeans, though Thomas wasn’t surprised. Out of all the sides, Patton and Logan didn’t really need to be dressed up too much.  
Speaking of Logan, the other bespectacled side was stepping out of his own changing station, dressed in his normal outfit with the interesting addition of suspenders. He must’ve noticed Thomas’ questioning look, because he gestured to his waist, where- Thomas realized- there was a large, heavy-looking utility belt. Ah. The suspenders were for stability over looks.   
Virgil was wearing a one piece suit, tighter than the side normally wore, though he had a vest on over it. Thomas knew the other side often wore tight things only when he was training, so it made sense that Virgil’s costume was something that allowed the same maneuverability.   
Janus emerged wearing a cloak that reached just above his ankles, a pair of slightly loose pants and a comfortable shirt. “If I can just freeze time,” he reasoned. “I don’t need something fancy. Just let me move around, and I’ll be fine.”  
Roman and Remus hopped out next, one in a white prince suit with a red sash and gold trim, and the other in a black duke outfit with a green sash. The opposite colors- according to Logan- made the two look like they were preparing for Christmas early. Though he hadn’t really meant it as a joke, the others laughed anyway, and Logan didn’t try to hide his amusement either.   
They would have some fun with this.   
“Gosh, wait until they see you guys,” Thomas guffawed.   
The resulting laughter from that comment sounded even louder.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm tired, but I wanted to get something out, so...here!  
> I hope you enjoyed this!

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed the first chapter! I was unsure about making Thomas so overpowered, but then I decided I needed it in my life. I'm not sure where this story will lead, but I hope you like it anyhow. I'll keep up with my others stories, so I don't know when this will be updated.   
> Requests are open for others pieces, and AUs for Sanders Sides!


End file.
